


Lost Things Can Be Found

by dancefantasy



Category: Resident Evil (Movies - Anderson)
Genre: Brief Language, Canon Related, F/F, Fix-It, Lost Love, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, complicated clone relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancefantasy/pseuds/dancefantasy
Summary: Alice thought she lost Rain. Rain thought she'd never have Alice. But meeting in different lifetimes, maybe all that changes.
Relationships: Alice/Rain Ocampo





	Lost Things Can Be Found

**Author's Note:**

> What could have happened if Alice found the antivirus in Retribution and the Licker hadn't killed Clone Rain.

After the Licker had attacked, leaving the clone of Rain slumped against the wall and cringing in pain from the deep gashes the monster's claws had just left in her abdomen, Alice had stayed behind to make sure she stayed safe and alive while the others left to go save Becky from abduction. However, Alice was much more of a fighter than a healer, and couldn't offer much assistance in easing Rain's physical suffering. But she still did her best to help stifle the bleeding, and made up for everything she couldn't provide by giving the clone attempts at comfort.

So, she held Rain carefully, supporting her neck with one hand and helping to press down on her wounds with the other. And it felt all too familiar as Alice looked at the other woman's face. She had watched the real Rain die before, helpless to wait and see if the shot of antivirus would work in time. Helpless to see it fail. It had hurt Alice to be so powerless to lose her friend in those moments, and it was almost worse the second time around.

"Hold on," Alice urged. "I don't know how long the others will be, but we'll get you out of here as soon as they're back. Luther said there'll be a helicopter coming. We'll make sure to get you help right away."

"It's just a scratch," Rain replied dismissively. "You could have gone with them and I would have been fine. Becky needs you more than I do."

"I couldn't do that. Someone had to stay with you. Anything could happen."

"I'll be _fine_ ," Rain stressed, though every symptom showing suggested otherwise. "Don't worry so much about me."

Alice hated to hear those words. The real Rain had told Alice she was fine once. She definitely hadn't been fine. Everything was too similar. It was happening all over again, and she had to stop it. "No, I'm going to help you as much as I can. If you don't make it out of here alive, I'll never forgive myself," she nearly begged.

"Don't be so dramatic," Rain replied as nonchalantly as she could, blind to what Alice was going through on the inside. "I'm barely even wounded. I just hit my head on the fall; that's the worst part."

Alice moved her hand from Rain's injury and held it up to prove otherwise. Her hand was soaked in blood, so much blood that it quickly dripped off and back onto the other woman's red-stained shirt. Immediately, Rain's visage changed. There was no way to hide how deep those gashes were.

"Okay, I've tried to play it cool. But let's be real; I might die here. This is the worst I've ever been hurt. So if this is my last chance, I have to confess something," she said quickly, as if running out of time.

"You're _not_ going to die here. I won't let you," Alice responded, trying not to panic at the thought of losing her for the second time. "You don't need any final words."

"But if I might die, please just let me take the chance to say it. I can't die with this all locked up inside me. I have to let it out."

The thought was horrific. However, Alice wouldn't try to stop Rain from anything that might make her feel better, so she pursed her lips tightly and stared into Rain's brown eyes as she slowly began her confession.

"Look, I know it's silly for a grown-ass adult to feel this way, but... You know that first city council meeting where we met? I think I fell in love with you that day. I knew it was wrong; you were married. But I couldn't help it. I admired you, you made me laugh. There was always something so sweet about you," Rain quietly admitted. "And I adored it."

 _Sweet_? Alice looked away. There was nothing sweet about her, at this point mostly just a zombie-killing revenge machine. It hurt to remember that Rain saw her as someone who she wasn't, even if that delusion was bringing her peace of mind in these life-threatened moments.

But beyond that, the words she had said hit Alice deep and helped awaken something in her again. _I fell in love with you that day._ Similarly, Rain had almost felt like a first love to Alice so long ago when they had first met. The traumatic experiences in the Hive had brought them so close in that short period of time. She remembered what it was like to hold Rain's face in her hands and assure her she would be alright, just like she was doing now...

At the lack of a reply from Alice, Rain grew a little limper. She was disappointed but not surprised that she had stopped looking at her. Surely the truth was strange to hear. "I just wanted to be honest with you after hiding it for so long. And to let you know how nice it is that knowing I could die here, at least I'll be dying in your arms," she finished, rolling her eyes as if disappointed in her own cliché-sounding statement. But there was a smile on her face as she thought about it all.

That smile. That precious smile. That smile needed protection. Alice had lost Rain the first time she had been wounded by zombies, and she wouldn't let it happen again. Too many people she loved had been lost. She couldn't bear the thought of that smile never shining again.

...However, she wasn't the same Rain. It was wrong to act like she was. And it was wrong for Alice to pretend she too was something she wasn't.

"Rain, I'm not the Alice you knew," Alice slowly explained, choking back a tear to stay strong as she remembered her feelings for the real Rain. She couldn't let the clone believe a lie any longer in good conscience. "This whole place is filled with clones, and there's so much that's real but so much that's not--"

Rain put her hand on Alice's arm to reassure her before she got too caught up in it all. "Hey, I figured as much. Let's be real. As awesome as she is, Alice would never dare to put on a crazy outfit like that," Rain chuckled, quickly grabbing her side as the laughter brought pain. "But it's okay. Even if you're not really the same, you _are_. It's still comforting that you're here with me. ...Though I guess you must not know me at all, then, huh?" she wondered aloud almost sadly.

"No!" Alice quickly disagreed. "No. I knew a different you a long time ago." She sighed. "But even if we're different, it feels the same way, doesn't it? It's hard to believe you aren't really her." Despite how unalike the two Rains were, there was still the sense that they were still the same person underneath the surface.

"Yeah." Rain smirked, glancing away in thought. "Whichever Alice you are, I could still kiss you."

Alice felt her heart skip a beat, remembering when she told Rain, _I could kiss you, you bitch_ , when she was so overwhelmingly happy to see she was still alive nearly ten years ago. Rain had died not long after, and Alice had regretted not giving her that kiss. It's why she had made sure to kiss Carlos before he had sacrificed himself; she hadn't wanted to feel that guilt of lost love again. And if this clone of Rain could be dying as well... She didn't want to regret the same thing twice.

"I _loved_ the Rain I knew," Alice told the clone. "And those feelings are still there."

Pleasantly surprised by those words, Rain smiled through the pain. "Well, you know now I could say the same about you. Hey, wait, okay, yes--"

She was caught off-guard but happily accepted as Alice pulled her closer and softly kissed her lips. Carefully. Timidly. Refusing to linger though Rain's grip on her arm seemed to ask her to stay like that forever. It wasn't the time or place for anything more. Not yet.

As she fell back away from Alice, there was a dazed look on Rain's face, either from blood loss or the euphoria of her long-time object of infatuation holding her so close. Or both. "Damn. A girl could get used to that."

And Alice, falling in love all over again, hoped they would both have time for it. "We're all going to make it out of here. Me, you, and Becky. And we're going to release the antivirus and start everything all over again. Make it better than anything we've known before."

"Wait, you mean, like, _together_?" Rain asked tentatively.

"If you want," Alice answered, hoping she didn't seem desperate, though she yearned for the peace and stability of getting to live a normal life alongside another person once everything was safe again.

"I think I do. But then again, it's hard to think right now," Rain almost laughed, holding a hand to her head. "...I've always wanted a garden. Could we have a garden?"

"A huge garden," Alice promised, glad that the conversation seemed to help distract Rain from her pain. "Anything you want."

"What about a cat? Does Becky like cats?"

Alice shrugged slightly. "You know Becky better than I do," she reminded Rain.

"Oh yeah, you're right. My bad. I guess we really all ought to get to know each other better if we're talking about a future like this," Rain laughed, realizing they were moving quite fast for being near-strangers, though she didn't mind. She felt as safe and close with this Alice as she did with the one she had known for years in her artificial memory. "Tell me about yourself."

Alice smiled awkwardly, unsure where to begin. "I don't even know what there is to know."

"I want to know what we did together in this other life we had; that's a start."

"It's not exactly a happy story," Alice warned Rain. And she really didn't want to make Rain feel anything unnecessarily negative, so she decided to forgo it all together for now. "Maybe it can wait. Let's hear about you first."

Rain cleared her throat as she thought of what to say. "Well, my name's Rain, I consider myself an activist, I love karaoke nights and veggie burgers, and--" Her voice gradually became drowsier. "I'm feeling very tired right now..."

Alice ran her hand over Rain's hair, hoping to relax her. "Just rest," she insisted. "It will all be over soon. We'll be out before we know it." Alice checked to make sure she still had the antivirus, relieved to see that it was still intact as Rain comfortably drifted off to sleep in her arms. She continued to watch her closely as she laid there unconsciously, making sure she stayed alive through all that bleeding. 

But Alice didn't feel worried about everything anymore. Seeing the peaceful expression on Rain's face despite the scary situation, she actually felt hopeful. She was going to cure the T-virus and save the world as soon as she got outside; that was enough to inspire some positivity. What felt even better was that she had gained another chance at the love she had lost. She and Rain had gone through things no one else could understand a long time ago, and that had brought them together. Now it seemed to be happening all over again, but this time with a happy ending. Alice would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's never explicitly said that Clone Rain and Clone Alice "knew" each other (that I remember), but none of this is canon anyway, so who cares. Just wanted to write some shippy stuff because these two seemed so close in the first movie. (I mean, come on. Alice very nearly kissed Rain based on that line she said.)


End file.
